The School of Blood
by Saiya Mika-chan
Summary: Aku menoleh ke dalam lemari kaca lalu memperhatikannya dengan teliti. Di dalamnya, tampak wajah seorang gadis yang rusak karena dipenuhi goresan-goresan yang meneteskan darah.../-/"Erza-senpai, Juvia-senpai!"/-/"Luce, tenanglah… Tenang… aku ada disini…"/-/"Sepertinya aku menyukaimu, Natsu."/-/ Chapter 5 update!/-/RnR please!
1. Chapter 1: Lucy

**The School of Blood **© Saiya Mika-chan

Genre: _**Humor, Mystery, Romance, Tragedy, **__and__** Horror**_

Warning(!): OOC, Typo(s), Abal-abal, dan Garing. :p

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Pair: NaLu, GrUvia and JeRza.

~OoO~

Namaku adalah Lucy. Aku murid sekolah Fairy! Aku baru saja pindah kesekolah ini. Dan tempat ini tampak banyak orang anehnya.

"Lucy-san! Hari ini tubuhmu tampak luar biasa seksi!"

Aku yang mendengar hal itu hanya tertawa datar. "Ha… Ha… Ohayou."

Baiklah kira-kira hal menarik apa yang terjadi hari ini?

~OoO~

"Hime, anda lupa membawa makan siang."

"Terimakasih, tapi bukankah aku sudah bilang jangan mengikutiku ke sekolah?" tanyaku sweatdrop dan merutuk diriku yang memiliki pelayan bernama Virgo. Kuakui ia memang sangatlah perhatian padaku, tapi sifatnya itu kadang membuatku malu.

"Apa anda akan menghukumku?"

Dan, kalau dia merasa dirinya bersalah pasti dia akan bertanya seperti itu. Aku ingin banget menendangnya ke kutub utara, tapi enggak bisa. Bagaimana bisa? Aku bukanlah penyihir seperti yang dibuat Hiro Mashima-sensei, aku hanyalah seorang murid biasa yang hanya belajar dan belajar.

"Bukan. Lalu buat apa kamu membawa _drill_!?" tanyaku melongo saat melihat ditangan kirinya ia membawa sebuah _drill_. Buat apa coba?

"Ah, Lu-chan. Ohayou!"

"Halo."

Aku menoleh kearah mereka. Levy, Jet dan Droy. (Droy: "Kenapa Jet selalu didekat Levy?" T-T)

"Levy-chan. Gokigen yo*?" sapaku menampilkan senyuman ala putri. Tapi, sepertinya aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah pada mereka sehingga wajah mereka tampak bingung begitu.

"Goki*?"

Waduh salah lagi.

"Aa.. Ohayou gozaimasu!" sapaku tersenyum paksa setelah mendengar pertanyaan mereka. (Virgo: "Hime, apa anda akan menghukumku?llLucy: "Iya!"llVirgo: "Apa hukumannya, Hime?"llLucy: "Liat saja.")

Sebelum pindah kesini, aku belajar di sekolah kaya khusus wanita. Jadi seperti itulah kata sapaan kami. Karena terbiasa dengan seperti itu makanya aku sangat menyukai kebebasan disini. Mengerti kan maksudku?

"Minna, Ohayou!" sapaku sambil melambai-lambaikan tanganku kearah mereka. Sebelum benar-benar menginjakkan kakiku masuk,

BYUR!

Air membasahi rambutku. Hah… Malang sekali nasibku ya, Minna? Apalagi, banyak teman-temanku yang mentertawai ku. Kecuali, Wendy, Mira.

"Lu, Lucy_-san_, daijobu desuka?" tanya Wendy, murid FA yang paling muda(?), memberiku sehelai handuk. Entah darimana ia dapatkan atau memang dia bawa atau jangan-jangan dia maling?

"Arigatou, Wendy." Jawabku mengambil handuk itu dengan wajah merah padam dan muncul perempatan berwarna merah di dahiku.

"Hey! Siapa yang usil?!" seruku dengan nada marah, kesal, serem(?), horor pada mereka yang tadi menertawaiku.

"I-itu ulah Natsu-san, Lucy-san." Jawab gadis berambut biru entah kenapa sudah disampingku. Namanya Juvia Loxar. Orang ini memang suka sekali muncul secara tiba-tiba. _Misterius amat. _

"Natsu!" geramku meliriknya dengan tatapan tajam. Tapi Natsu entah kenapa jadi terobsesi begitu.

"Lihat! Apa yang kamu lakukan! Aku ingin mengerjai Gray dengan itu." Serunya membela dirinya. Aku berkacak pinggang mendengar 'pembelaan diri' alanya.

"Hah?" tanyaku sweatdrop.

"Orang bodoh seperti apa yang bisa terkena jebakan itu?"

"Kau ini—"

Aku dan Natsu pun bertengkar hingga memunculkan asap-asap ditempat bertengkar kami.

~Normal Pov~

"Oi, Oi, pagi-pagi kalian berdua kok sudah _panas _sih?" tanya laki-laki berambut jabrik berwarna hitam yang kita kenal bernama Gray_-sama_.

"Kamu lihat sendiri, bagaimana sih?" tanya Lucy berhenti sebentar untuk menyahuti pertanyaan yang tak jelas itu. Sekarang posisi Lucy duduk diatas punggung Natsu. Kakakaka... Sakit kan Natsu? Bakakakaka!

"Seharusnya _kamu _yang kena!" teriak Natsu kesal. Gray masih berdiri lalu melirik kearah mereka dengan tatapan _watados_ andalannya.

"Mana mungkin aku kena jebakan anak-anak seperti itu?" tanya Gray lalu duduk di kursi yang tanpa sadar kursi itu sekarang menjadi tanda warning(!).

Lucy yang mendengar hal itu menyipitkan matanya, "Anak…Anak?"

Natsu menyeringai lebar melihat rencana untuk menjebak Gray akan berhasil.

"PANAAAASS!" Gray meloncat keatas begitu merasa bokongnya merasakan rasa panas yang sangat panas(?). Sudah kita duga. Itu pasti kerjaan Natsu yang usil.

"Batu panas membara dikursinya?" tanya Bisca kaget.

"Sadis sekali!" timpal Alzack ikutan kaget.

"Itulah _pria_!" timpal Elfman seakan menyetujui rencana Natsu untuk mengusili Gray. Kowaii ne?

"Sialan, itu membakar bokongku tau!" geram Gray memasang wajah marah. Backgroundnya entah kenapa jadi sedingin es.

"Hahaha.. Mau berkelahi? Aku sedang_ panas_ nih!" tanya Natsu dengan semangat membara seperti api. Gray dan Natsu saling beradu dahu dan beradu deathglare. Api dan Es? Kowaii nee! Tabasco dan Es batu? *pundung*

"Maju sini kau, brengsek!" jawab Gray menarik kerah baju dirinya sendiri sehingga kelihatan sedikit dada datar Gray.

Uwaa! #Efek-efek sibling(?)#

"Gray, bajumu." Ujar Juvia dengan wajah yang sudah memerah, tapi wajahnya tetap menampakkan wajah datar seperti biasa. Lho? Bukannya, seharusnya matanya akan berubah jantung atau minimal lah dia mimisan. Tapi, Mika mengubahnya menjadi misterius(lho?). Gray melihat kearah tubuhnya dan ternyata ia sudah telanjang total. (Taukan maksudku gimana? Jangan suruh aku jelaskan. Nanti Mika jadi _nossebled._)

"Jangan telanjang, bodoh!" seru Lucy melotot kearah Gray. Wendy langsung menutup mata dengan wajah memerah.

"Waduh!" ujar Gray kaget. Dan cepat-cepat memakai seragam FA nya. Natsu hanya tertawa ngakak sambil guling-guling kemana-mana bahkan sampai nabrak meja, namun ia tidak merasakan sakit karena saking lucu nya.

"Sudah cukup! Pelajaran akan dimulai. Semuanya duduk kembali!"

JRENG! JRENG! JRENG!

Sang titania datang ke kelas FA. Ah, ya. Kedudukannya hanya sebagai OSIS bukan TITANIA. Dan ingat, ini sekolah bukan penyihir! :D

"Aye!/Aye!" sahut Natsu dan Gray entah kenapa tiba-tiba jadi berteman begitu. Erza membenarkan posisi kacamatanya lalu melirik Natsu dan Gray dengan tatapan tajam menusuk dan **duduk-atau-aku-cincang-kalian-dengan-senjata-ku!**

Mengerti tatapan itu, Natsu dan Gray langsung terbirit-birit ketempat duduknya. Wendy melihat hal itu hanya mangap. Juvia hanya melirik Gray begitu ia melewati bangkunya walau hanya sekejap mata. Tatapan seorang stalker.

~Lucy Pov~

Sekalipun para berandalan, mereka selalu menurut pada ketua Osis, Erza Scarlet. Kenapa bisa, ya? Dan juga, entah bagaimana, dan kenapa, guru kami adalah seekor kucing berwarna biru. Aku bahkan tak bisa melihatnya. Aku tau ia pasti sedang meloncat-loncat untuk menggapai mejanya yang sangat tinggi baginya, tapi harusnya ia juga meminta tolong pada siapapun yang bersedia menolongnya.

"Dia mendongkol?" tanyaku melihat Happy_-sensei_ pundung.

"Sensei, jangan menyerah!" sahut Wendy khawatir tapi dari nadanya sedang berusaha menyemangati Happy.

"Ara, ara."

Gadis berambut putih panjang membantu Happy naik ke mejanya.

"Silahkan, sensei. Beritahukan aku jika memerlukan bantuan."

"Aye! Aku berharap bisa menggunakan magic dan mempunyai sayap."

"Jika anda mempunyainya, maka akan mudah naik ke tempat yang lebih tinggi daripada ini kan?"

Aku menatap Mira dengan wajah kagum. Mira-chan sangat cantik, dan baik hati. Dia adalah idolaku. Idola berat malah. Tapi aku mana mau menunjukkan gaya-gaya seseorang yang sedang ngeliatin idolanya. Kayak seorang stalker. Apalagi aku semakin ketakutan dengannya walau ia idolaku.

_Flashback _

"_Jika ada pria ingin kencan kakakku, maka pria itu harus lebih Gentleman, daripada aku." _

"_Bukan. Ini bukan seperti itu, lagipula aku bukan pria." _

**End Flashback**

"Berdiri! Katakan, Aye Sir!"

"Aye, sir!"

Aku mengetuk-ketukkan pulpenku di kertas berwarna putih yang berisi soal. Biar kuberi tahu, pelajaran yang ia(Happy-_sensei_) ajarkan seperti "Klafikasi ikan" atau "sejarah ikan" atau "bagaimana cara membuat ikan dengan rasa yang enak".

Aku hanya bisa berpikir 'Sekolah macam apa ini?' sambil bersweatdrop ria.

End Lucy Pov

~OoO~

"Aku lelah…" gumam Levy.

"Ganbatte, Levy!" ucap Jet dan Droy memberi semangat pada teman setimnya.

PRIT! PRIT!

Bunyi peluit terdengar di telinga mereka, sehingga mereka menoleh secara kompak.

"Hey, kalian! Jangan berenang disini jika bukan pelajarannya! Mengerti?" tanya seorang gadis berambut biru muda yang hanya memakai bikini biru tua. Sementara Crux hanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Uh, siapa dia? Aku benci dengan Aquarius yang suka ngatur-ngatur itu." Umpat Jet dengan aura-aura hitamnya(?). Droy juga mengeluarkan aura-aura hitam(?) itu. Levy yang mendengarnya hanya bisa terdiam cukup lama.

"He-hey," lerai Levy dengan nada takut-takut.

"Karena kalian telah melanggar, kuhukum kalian!" kata Aquarius dengan nada juteknya.

_BRUSH!_

Air meluap, sehingga Levy, Jet dan Droy mental diatas siswa-siswi Fairy Academy. Lucy menatap kejadian itu dengan mulut menganga dan tiga garis biru di rambut blondenya. Sementara itu, dibelakang Lucy, seseorang mengamati Lucy dengan seringaian khas di bibirnya.

'Hm, sepertinya permainan akan dimulai, Lucy_-chan_. '

~To Be Continiue ~

Saiya Mika: Nah! Ini dia, cerita pertamaku. Chappie pertama memang mirip FT OVA 2! Tapi, chappie dua sampai selanjutnya, beda kok! :) Heheheh, oya... Buat 'romance' nya kayaknya aku enggak bisa memperbanyak deh buat beberapa chapter kedepan. Soalnya, aku lebih mementingkan genre misteri sama horrornya. Humor nya juga kayaknya dikit. xp Tapiii... Aku usahain ada yah!

Yosh! Itu dulu yah! Perkenalan buat Saiya Mika yang gaje bangett. Review yaw! Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Perasaan apa ini?

**The School of Blood** © Saiya Mika-chan

Genre: **Humor**_**, Mystery, Romance, Tragedy, **__and__** Horror**_.

Warning(!): OOC, Typo(s), Abal-abal, dan Garing. :p

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Pair: NaLu, GrUvia, and JeRza.

.

Chapter 2: Perasaan apa ini?

**Keesokan harinya…**

"Ohayou, minna!" sapaku dengan wajah ceria seperti biasa. Aku melirik kebawah, dan tidak mendapati seutas tali coklat di dekat pintu. Aku menghela nafas lega. Aku berjalan dengan tenang ke tempat dudukku yang lumayan jauh dengan meja guru. Dan duduk tenang di tempat dudukku yang damai(?) itu.  
"Halo, Lucy!"

Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara yang memanggilku. Seorang gadis berambut putih pendek tersenyum padaku. Mau tak mau aku ikut tersenyum kearahnya.

"Oh, Hai, Lisanna!" sahutku. Lisanna mendekatkan kursinya kearahku, lalu menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Lucy, kamu darimana?"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku. Tidak mengerti. "maksudmu apa, Lisanna?"

"Oh, enggak. Hehehe… Oh ya, Lucy! Kamu mau denger cerita horor ku enggak?" tanya Lisanna sambil menyunggingkan senyum sok manisnya kearahku.

"Mau!" jawabku dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Sebenarnya, aku lagi malas mendengar suara orang, namun aku mempunyai perasaan tidak enak hati. Nanti, kalo kutolak dibilang sombong gimana?

"Begini, Lucy! Di setiap masa, di setiap sekolah, selalu ada pelajaran favorit siswa yang dikenal secara umum dengan nama pelajaran kosong. Pada suatu hari yang tidak ditentukan tanggal tepatnya, di saat pelajaran favorit tersebut berlangsung, sekelompok siswi berkumpul di ruang rapat OSIS dan memainkan papan _ouija _kuno yang mereka temukan dalam lemari ruangan tersebut. Awalnya cewek-cewek itu cuma iseng, memainkan papan itu untuk mengetahui siapa kekasih mereka sebenarnya di masa yang akan datang. Namun, satu persatu peserta permainan itu tewas dengan mengerikan. Salah satunya dirampok, dua di antara mereka mati tertabrak, dan sisanya, karena tidak tahan, akhirnya bunuh diri. Setiap malam, seperti saat ini, roh mereka berkumpul lagi di sini, menunggu yang akan bergabung dengan mereka…."

Kurasakan bulu kudukku terangkat naik mendengar cerita horor yang dimaksud Lisanna. Cerita horornya memang terasa sekali, apalagi bagian akhirnya itu.

_Bagaimana kalau itu menjadi kenyataan?_

Glek!

Aku meneguk ludah begitu mendengar kata-kata yang terbesit di pikiranku. Aku berusaha membuang perasaan itu jauh-jauh.

"Bagaimana, Lucy?" tanya Lisanna. Aku hanya nyengir-nyengir mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Horor nya kerasa Lisanna! Dan juga, bagus banget. Dimana kamu mendapatkan cerita itu?" jawabku dengan jujur sekaligus bertanya.

"Hehehe… Makasih. Oh, aku mendapat cerita itu secara turun menurun dari klub ku." Jawab Lisanna garuk-garuk kepala.

"Klub apa?" tanyaku mulai kepo.

"Klub Cinta Lingkungan dan Hewan atau bisa disingkat KCLH." Jawab Lisanna memasang wajah polos.

_Deg!_

Aduh, perasaan apa ini?

~**Istirahat**~

Rasanya aku ingin menjedotkan kepalaku ke tembok.

Atau mungkin lebih enak lagi, aku mau loncat dari gedung atas. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, kenapa sifatku tiba-tiba jadi aneh seperti itu.

Sifatku yang tiba-tiba jadi aneh ini, karena aku selalu dikejutkan oleh sosok gadis berambut biru yang sangat misterius itu. Uh, rasanya aku pengen mati saja.

"Hai."

Tuh kan, tiba-tiba dia nongol di sebelahku. Dan membuatnya lebih seram lagi, saat dia memiringkan kepalanya sehingga menampakkan wajah mengerikan yang menempel di wajahnya itu. Ugh.

"Err,, Ha-Hai." Jawabku dengan nada gugup sekaligus sekaligus ketakutan.

"A-apa aku mengejutkanmu?" tanya gadis itu.

Aku tersenyum miris, "ha… ha… sedikit."

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Senyumnya manis tapi mengerikan juga. Aduhh…

"Lucy, kita makan bareng yuk." Tawarnya.

"Baiklah, _ittadakimasu_!"

"_ittadakimasu_."

Aku mulai memakan bekal yang dibawakan Virgo, pelayan pribadiku. Ya, bekalku tidak berat kok. Aku hanya dibawakan bekal roti berisi telur dadar dan saus. Aku lirik Juvia yang sedang makan dengan lahap. Aku hanya tersenyum geli.

_Tap… Tap… Tap… _

Seorang gadis berambut putih berlari kearah kami dengan wajah gelisah. Tunggu… Apa yang kubilang tadi? Gelisah?

"A-ano, Lucy, Juvia… Maaf menganggu makan siang kalian... Err, apa kalian melihat Lisanna? Aku mencarinya tidak ada dimana-mana." tanya gadis berambut putih yang aku kenal si bidadari Mira. Hampir saja aku tersedak dibuatnya.

"Lisanna? Bukankah dia di ruang rapat OSIS?" gumam Juvia dengan nada nyaris tak terdengar.

"Kenapa dia di ruang rapat OSIS, Juvia? Dia kan bukan OSIS?" tanya Mira dengan nada heran. Juvia hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Aku yang selesai makan roti itu langsung menggebrak meja di depanku.

_Deg!_

Sial! Perasaan ini lagi!

"Mira...! Kita cari Lisanna di ruang rapat OSIS yuk. Takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya." Kataku dengan nada khawatir dan sedikit panik.

_Ahh! Aku takut Lisanna akan celaka seperti apa yang ia dikatakan. Aaaa! Bagaimana ini!? _

Tiba-tiba, ada orang yang menepuk pundakku dengan pelan. Hampir membuatku menjerit keras.

"Jangan terlalu panik. Kita cari sama-sama, oke?" kata Juvia yang ternyata menepuk pundakku. Aku mengangguk.

~OoO~

Pintu ruang rapat OSIS tertutup rapat. Hawa dingin yang kurasakan terasa di kulit mulusku.

Aduh, perasaan ini...

Kulirik Juvia menekan hendel, pintu itu tetap tak bergeming. Duh, jadi panik setengah mati.

"Lisanna, kamu ada di dalam?" tanya Juvia seraya mengetuk pintu.

"Buka pintunya, dong!"

Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam.

"Lisa-nee!" panggil Mira sambil setengah berteriak. "Buka pintunya, Lisa-nee!"

Tidak ada sahutan lagi.

Aku dan Mira mulai membentur-benturkan bahu kami pintu itu, namun tidak ada hasilnya.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini? Perasaanku jadi tidak enak." Kataku jujur.

"Hmm... Aku masih punya dua cara." Gumam Juvia dengan nada pelan.

"Bagaimana?" tanyaku dan Mira serempak.

"Bawa jepit rambut? Pinjem." tanya Juvia.

Mira mengangguk, lalu melepaskan jepit hitamnya lalu memberikan jepit itu kepada Juvia.

Juvia mengambil jepit itu lalu memasukkan jepit itu ke lobang kunci. Oh, aku mengerti sekarang. Jadi dia akan membuka pintu itu dengan jepit Mira.

"Cara satu selesai." Gumam Juvia sambil memberikan jepit itu kepada Mira.

"Lalu?" tanya Mira heran.

"Mau lihat cara kedua?" tanya Juvia sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. Senyum mengerikan yang sering kulihat.

"Mau!" jawabku dan Mira. Juvia mengangguk, lalu mengangkat kakinya kanannya, dan...

Brak!

Pintu itu terbuka lebar. Aku dan Mira melongo sebentar. Juvia hanya nyengir-nyengir melihat tingkah kami. Lalu dia memasuki ruangan rapat OSIS itu.

Kami bisa melihat Lisanna yang sedang terkapar di lantai. Tubuhnya kejang-kejang dengan mulut berbusa matanya penuh air mata, membuat kami tak bergerak sekalipun dan membisu.

Jadi, benar _feeling_ ku itu? Jadi, _feeling _itu tertuju pada Lisanna? Tapi, sebenarnya, siapa pelaku semua ini? Siapa yang tega melakukan hal ini pada adik Mira?

"Lisanna!"

Mendengar jeritan Mira, lamunanku membuyar. Kulihat Mira menghampiri adiknya yang sedang kejang-kejang itu. Sementara Juvia menghilang di samping.

Apa Juvia hilang? Kemana?

"Eh? Ini kan...?"

Aku menoleh kearah Juvia(Huff, kukira dia hilang beneran) yang ia tunjuk. Entah kenapa perasaan itu mencekikku dan nyaris meledak, sampai-sampai aku nyaris pingsan karenanya, tatkala aku melihat benda itu tergeletak di samping Lisanna.

Papan _Ouija_.

~Bersambung~

Saiya Mika-chan: "Halo. Masih ingat aku, Mika-chan! Hehehe…. Gimana chapter duanya? Kerasa genre horornya? Mungkin, chapter kedua belum ada hubungannya sama judulnya. Bales review dulu."

Zuryuteki: "Thank's ya, udah review, Zuryuteki-san. Doakan ya, untuk membuat chapter berikutnya lebih seru dan menyenangkan!"

Eliza Michelle: "Hohoho… Trims, Neesan. Aku baru tau, ternyata itu kamu setelah kita chat! We are! Ya udah, cekian dali Saiya Mika-chan*ikut-ikutin Eliza-neesan*. Buuubbyyaa! 2x Trims!"

LRCN: "Trims review."

Rukami Aiko: "Yang bilang permainan itu masih rahasia. Kalau saya sebutin kan enggak seru jadinya. (^_^) Alasanku membuat cerita ini misterinya, karena pada chapter terakhir bakalan nemuin suatu misteri baru lagi. Baru rencana mau buat sequelnya dengan pairing yang sama. Tunggu saja ya, Aiko-san! :) Gomen, kalau tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan karena aku tidak pandai berbicara. Trims reviewnya."

Saiya Mika-chan: Sekian balasan review saya yang terkesan blak-blak kan. Oya btw, blak-blakkan itu apa sih?

Gray: Hey, bodoh. Kamu mengatai dirimu blak-blakkan, tapi kamu enggak tau blak-blakkan itu apa. Hah…!

Saiya Mika-chan: Biarin. Apa urusanmu? Aku kan disini cuma mau bercanda. Kenapa? Masbuloh?

Gray: Iyalah.

Erza: JANGAN BERTENGKAR ATAU KURUSAK FANFICTION MIKA!

Saiya Mika-chan: Ja-jangan… *nangis-nangis*

Gray: rusakin aja. Sapa peduli? toh, kalo dirusak sama kamu yang ganti juga, Erza. -_-

Saiya Mika-chan: *srot* be-betul *srot* *nangis-nangis*

Erza: Iya juga ya. Hehehe. Udah yuk. Aku dan Gray mau kencan, nih.

Saiya Mika-chan: Woy, GrayZa tidak diizinkan olehku! Aku hanya mengizinkan GrUvia!

*Disuatu tempat*

Juvia: Aku akan membunuhmu Erza.

*Kembali lagi*

Erza: Iye, iye, aku bercanda. Aku mau kencan sama Jellal dulu. Farewell, Gray, Mika.

Mika: Huh, dasar Erza modus. Okelah, sampai disini dulu ya. Inget review. Kalo lupa, entar digebukin Natsu dan Gray. Sekian dan terimakasih.

Natsu&Gray: Woy! Emang gue kacung lo apa!?

Lucy: maafkan author gila yang membuat acara ini menjadi garing crispi. -_-"


	3. Chapter 3: Juvia

**The Schoo**

**The School of Blood** © Saiya Mika-chan

Genre: Humor, Romance,

Warning(!): OOC, Typo(s), Abal-abal, dan Garing. :p

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Pair: NaLu, GrUvia, and JeRza.

.

.

~Chapter 3: Juvia~

.

Demi Cerberus yang galak, rasanya seperti terjebak dalam salah satu mimpi burukku. Lisanna tersungkur tepat di depan kakiku, dan menambah seramnya tubuh sebelah kirinya kejang-kejang tak karuan. Hanya tubuh sebelah kiri.

Aku bisa melihat Lisanna yang sedang terkapar dilantai begitu jelas. Mulutnya berbusa penuh air mata, membuatku hampir berjerit-jerit ria.

"Lisanna!"

Terdengar jeritan khawatir sekaligus cemas Mira. Kulihat Mira menghampiri adiknya yang sedang kejang-kejang itu.

_Keputusasaan._

Kata-kata itulah yang terlintas dalam pikiranku.

Aku bisa merasakan keputusasaan Lisanna yang sangat hebat, yang ia kira inilah saat-saat terakhir untukny di dunia. Mereka pasti sedang mengalami rasa sakit yang menyiksa, yang perlahan-lahan melenyapkan nafas mereka.

Lamunanku tiba-tiba buyar, karena mata batinku(?) menangkap sebuah papan yang tergeletak di samping Lisanna.

"Eh? Ini kan…?"

"Tunggu, apa yang terjadi disini? Kenapa papan _oujia _bisa disini?" gumamku melotot kearah papan _oujia _yang di sebelah Lisanna.

Mungkin kalian tidak banyak yang tau papan _oujia _itu apa. Akan kujelaskan. Papan _oujia_ adalah papan yang berisi simbol-simbol, baik huruf, angka maupun simbol lainnya. Para pemain menggunakan kepingan kayu dengan lubang di tengahnya, disebut _planchette_, menggerakkannya dalam gerakan searah jarum jam, dan roh _oujia_ akan menuntun _planchette_ pada serangkaian huruf dan angka yang membentuk jawaban atas pertanyaan si pemain.

"Jadi… Semua itu benar-benar _terjadi_?"

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Lucy yang cukup aneh di telingaku.

"Benar-benar _terjadi_, Lucy?" tanyaku dengan suara dingin dan mendelik tajam kearahnya. Oke, aku memang salah banget memberinya delikan tajam bak hantu, tapi tak apalah. Yang penting hepii~

"I-iya. Ta-tadi Lisanna menceritakan cerita horornya yang diceritakan secara turun menurun oleh KCLH. Da-dan, hal itu sesuai dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Lisanna." Jelas Lucy menatapku dengan takut-takut.

"KCLH? Apa itu?" tanya Mira heran. Sepertinya ia sudah berhenti menangis.

"Klub Cinta Lingkungan dan Hewan. Mira, kamu tidak pernah mendengarkan klub itu?" tanya Lucy heran. Mira menggeleng-geleng lemah. Sementara aku hanya menopang daguku.

"Klub Cinta Lingkungan dan Hewan, setahuku itu sudah bubar sejak lama." Ucapku dengan nada rendah.

"Bubar sejak lama…?" tanya Lucy. Aku mengangguk-angguk membenarkan.

"Hm, ya... Begitulah, Luc—"

"Mira? Lucy? Juvia? Apa yang kalian lakukan di ruang OSIS? Dan dimana Lisanna?"

Aku agak bergidik mendengar suara itu. Tanpa banyak bacot, aku dan Lucy menyingkir dari tubuh Lisanna agar bisa menampakkan tubuhnya yang kejang-kejang.

Erza menutup mulutnya, matanya membulat. Menandakan ia sama persis saat kami melihat Lisanna.

"LISANNA!?" jerit Erza mendadak suaranya menjadi melengking dan menampakkan wajahnya yang syok luar biasa.

"Nyahahaha... Kau memang idiot, Gray! Eh, Erza… Ada apa dengan wajahmu—eh?" Kulihat Natsu terpaku melihat keadaan Lisanna yang kejang-kejang itu.

"Hee... Lihatlah tampangmu, Natsu! Tampangmu bikin orang minta di jotos oleh—lho?" Sekarang gantian Gray nongol dan terpaku, sama seperti tingkah Natsu.

Nyaris saja tawaku meledak melihat tingkah Natsu dan Gray itu. Untung saja tawa itu tidak benar-benar meledak karena suasana saat ini suram menduram(?).

"Gila, kenapa dia?" tanya Gray syok melihat Lisanna yang seperti itu.

"Pasti sesuatu yang tajam menembus otak besar sebelah kanan," kataku datar.

_Dia keracunan, enggak? _*Batin Author* *Dilempar sandal sama tetangga* *Erza: enggak sesuai naskah, _bo_!*

"Kalian semua pasti tau, otak besar sebelah kanan mengendalikan gerakan tubuh bagian kiri dan, sebaliknya, otak besar sebelah kiri mengendalikan gerakan tubuh bagian kanan." Jelasku dengan nada muram.

"Kurang minta dihajar si Oknum X itu!" geram Natsu sambil menggebrak meja yang ada di sampingnya, menandakan emosinya sudah meluap kemana-mana.

"Tenanglah, Natsu." Ucap Erza dengan nada sesabar mungkin agar tidak emosinya meluap.

~OoO~

Karena insiden Lisanna itu, siswa-siswi Fairy Academy dipulangkan termasuk kami yang ada diruangan tadi, sementara Lisanna dibawa pergi oleh ambulans dan yang kudengar Lisanna akan menjalan perawatan intesif.

Perasaanku hari ini sungguh campur aduk. Senang, karena kami dipulangkan. Sedih, karena Lisanna dibawa ke rumah sakit. Bingung, marah dan sebagainya. Apakah kamu juga merasakan hal seperti itu?

~OoO~

Aku segera mengambil alih sepedaku yang terparkir manis di tempat parkir Fairy Academy. Aku mulai menggenjot sepedaku—dan benda itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. Aku merasa ada yang aneh. Kulirik ke sadel belakang dan mendapati sosok laki-laki berambut hitam pekat dengan wajah tampan. Kami-sama… Hari ini dia tampan sekali.

Aku pura-pura tidak mengetahui keadaannya. Aku menggenjot sekali lagi, dan sekali lagi. Sekali lagi, Kami-sama... Kenapa sih cowok itu berat banget?!

"Gray."

"Yep."

"Kamu duduk di sadel belakang?"

"Yo'i."

Aku memalingkan separuh wajahku ke belakang. Aduh, pipiku jadi merah nih.

"Bisa tolong turun?" tanyaku, menyembunyikan rasa gugup yang menyergapku.

"Nggak bisa," sahutnya dengan wajah _innocent_.

"Kalo aku turun nanti aku pulang bareng kamu naik apa?"

"Itukan urusanmu sendiri. Jangan repotin aku dong. Lagian, kamu lihat sendiri aku enggak kuat ngebonceng kamu."

_Dan kamu tahu? Kamu itu berat banget! Sumpaahh! Aku kayak bonceng gajah aja! _Lanjutku dalam hati.

"Yah bisa aja aku yang ngebonceng kamu, kan?" Dia memiringkan tubuhku, berusaha mengintip wajahku. "Boleh ya? Boleh ya? Boleh ya? Boleh ya, Juviaaa…."

Aku menghela napas keras-keras mendengar rengekan cengeng seorang anak ala Gray.

"Oke." Sahutku dengan nada rendah.

Aku turun dari sepeda. Dan aku melihat, Gray dengan riangnya menggantikan posisiku. Aku hanya bisa jawdrop berjama'ah.

Aku duduk di sadel paling belakang tanpa ekspresi sekalipun. Lalu melingkarkan tanganku ke pinggang Gray. Wajahku yang tadinya tanpa ekspresi, sekarang malah jadi salting tak karuan.

_Tubuhnya sixpack… _

Itulah kata-kata gila yang muncul dari kata hatiku. Buru-buru aku menutupi wajahku yang merah padam itu dengan rambut ikalku.

Gray menggenjotkan sepedaku. Aku tau, Gray menggenjot sepedaku dengan kekuatan penuh karena dia baru tau kalau aku menyimpan otot di tubuhku yang langsing.

Entah karena kekuatan penuh Gray yang menggenjot atau aku yang sejak daritadi melamun, tiba-tiba jalanan berubah menjadi dunia yang ganas dan dipenuhi musuh.

Oke, kata-kata ku semakin lebay. Tapi sebenarnya itu benar kok. Tau-tau saja, kami sudah berada di jalan raya yang dipenuhi kendaraan yang seolah-olah saling berlomba keluar dari sekolah kami. Kelakuannya, sama persis dengan napi yang mendapati pintu penjara sedang terbuka. Semuanya kabur dengan kecepatan tinggi dan wajah psikopat.

Malah yang bikin aku sweatdrop dan jawdrop, Gray malah ikut-ikutan ngebut sambil memasang wajah muka psikopat dan riang(walau tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, tapi aku tau pasti, kalau wajah itu yang sedang menempel di wajahnya)

"Tolong dong, jangan menyabung nyawa Cuma gara-gara lalu lintas."

"Juvia, nyawa kita akan lebih terancam nih, kalo kamu kitik-kitik aku di saat aku sedang jadi tempat bergantung nyawa kita berdua."

"Maaf."

Aku mengeratkan pegangan tanganku karena semakin takut.

_Kami-sama, selamatkanlah kami._

Tiba-tiba saja, kecepatan sepeda berkurang dan jalanan yang rame aje gile itu berubah menjadi sepi.

"Begini lebih baik?"

Aku sedikit terkejut. Lalu memamerkan cengiran khasku.

"Sepertinya, iya."

"Sori ya, buat kamu takut."

Aku mengangguk, "Tidak apa-apa."

Gray menggenjot sepedanya, sementara aku tidak bisa memasang wajah tanpa ekspresiku.

Mendadak aku merasakan punggungku terasa meremang—seolah-olah ada sosok yang menatapku dengan tatapan tajam menusuk. Aku menoleh kebelakang, dan hasilnya aku mendapati jalan kosong melompong yang kukira tadi.

Aneh.

"Kenapa, Via?" tanya Gray yang mungkin menyadari tingkahku yang aneh itu.

"Engg… Tadi, aku... Ah, cuma perasaanku saja." Jawabku berusaha menutupi kejanggalan yang aku rasakan itu.

Siapa yang mengawasi kami, sih? Apalagi, tatapannya itu… Hanya tertuju ke aku. Tatapan tajam yang begitu menusuk.

Sepertinya memiliki kemampuan seperti cenayang itu menakutkan, yah.

~Normal Pov~

"Eh, Juvia." Ucap Gray hati-hati.

"Kamu beneran punya kemampuan cenayang seperti yang dikatakan orang?"

Juvia tidak menyahut perkataan Gray.

Apa sih yang sedang di lamunkannya? Pikir Gray

"Juvia?"

Terasa gerakan yang nyaris tak kentara di belakang Gray, namun cukup untuk memberitahukan Gray bahwa cewek itu barusan tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Enggak," sahut cewek itu dengan suara pelan menyerupai bisikan.

"Hanya saja… Aku yakin kita diikuti orang."

~To Be Continiue~

Mika: Halo, balik lagi dengan Mika-chan! Sebelum memulai acara, saya akan mengucapkan salam "selamat pagi/siang/sore/malam" untuk para pembaca. ^_^

Kali ini, The School Of Blood chapter 3 sudah di publish. Dan bagaimana hasilnya? Sudah terasa menyeramkan, belum? Atau masih garing crispi? Uh-oh, atau romance nya kurang? Oh ya, ceritanya terinspirasi dari novel OMEN series sama Johan Series karya Lexie Xu. Kalau kalian penggemar beratnya, mungkin kalian seperti pernah membaca suatu novel tapi lupa yang mana, kan? Satu lagi, sebenarnya cerita ini juga terinspirasi dari Detective Conan, cuman belum keliatan. (?)Mohon dimaklumi, ya. Soalnya, aku memang benar-benar membutuhkan adegan itu. Btw, Juvianya OOC banget ya? Mohon jangan maafkan author yang satu ini. Uh-oh, sebagai bayarannya nanti delivery Mcdonald ya… *Digeplak reader*

Oke, waktunya balas review! :)

**_Nacchanandroid_**: Salam kenal juga, Nacchan! :) Err... Sebenarnya, saya lupa kalau 'nee' itu buat kakak perempuan. Hehehe... terimakasih sudah memberi tahu letak kesalahannya. Dan thanks reviewnya. ^_^

**_Zuryuteki_**: Arigatou, Yuuchan. :) A-ano, bagaimana kesan untuk chapter ini? Kebanyakan romance nya, ya? (^^') Hehehe, thanks to repiew. =D

**_Erin. .9_**: Yang membunuh Lisanna itu saya, Erin-chan._.Tapi sebenarnya, Lisanna itu tidak dibunuh, Erin-chan. Hanya saja, dia seperti keracunan begitu. Tapi sebenarnya bukan karena keracunan. Ada sesuatu yang menembus di otak kanannya. (: Udah dijelasin sama Juvia kok. Thanks to repiew. =))

**_Ellen_**: Arigatou pujiannya. Papan _oujia _sudah dijelaskan dicerita. Trims reviewnya. (:

Yosh! Sekian balas reviewnya! :)

Btw, kalian bisa nebak enggak siapa yang mengawasi Gray dan Juvia? Dan apakah kalian mau bermain denganku? (anggep Oknum X) Kalau mau, jawab di kotak review ya.

Salam hangat dan misterius*Lebay*

Saiya Mika-chan


	4. Chapter 4: Murid baru dan Guardian Angel

**The School of Blood** © Saiya Mika-chan

Genre: Humor, Mystery, Romance, Tragedy, and Horror

Warning(!): OOC, Typo(s), Abal-abal, dan Garing. :p

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Pair: NaLu, GrUvia, and JeRza.

.

.

Chapter 4: Murid baru dan Grup Detektif Baru!

.

Setelah melewati kejadian mengerikan, kegiatan sekolah kembali berjalan lancar. Kejadian kemarin belum bisa dipecahkan, sebab tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya barang bukti disana—padahal aku yakin disana ada barang bukti. Yang bikin aku semakin kesal adalah kasus kemarin itu dirahasiakan dari polisi maupun inspektur. Rasanya aku ingin membentuk agen detektif saja di sekolah ini secara diam-diam!

"Hai, Luce!"

Lamunanku membuyar begitu mendengar suara orang yang kukenal.

_Natsu!_ Teriakku girang dalam hati.

"Hai juga, Natsu." Sapaku sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"Hmm… Luce…. Boleh enggak, aku bicara denganmu secara empat mata?" tanya Natsu sambil nyengir-nyengir gajeness.

_Deg… Deg… Deg…_

Jantungku hampir meloncat keluar dari tubuhku. Mukaku memanas. Tubuhku bergetar hebat mendengar ucapannya.

Aku kan baru beberapa minggu disini? La-lalu ke-kenapa aku bisa tiba-tiba ditembak cinta sama seorang cowok? Apa jangan-jangan, pangkatku jadi naik drastis karena kecantikanku? *Buih mantep dah Lucy*

Oke, aku narsis banget dan tolong jangan samakan aku dengan Itachi Uchiha yang ada di fandom sebelah yang sifatnya terlalu narsis itu.

"Luce..."

Sial, dia mulai bicara.

"Bolehkah aku..."

Aduh, jantungku semakin lama semakin mau lepas dari badanku. Apalagi, aku yakin wajahku semakin lama semakin merah padam.

"Se-sebenarnya aku malu sih mengatakannya…. Tapi aku harus!"

_Glek!_

Aku menelan ludah mendengar dan bisa merasakan tekadnya yang kuat itu dalam tubuhnya. Kulihat pipinya merona merah. Aduh, aduh.

"Boleh enggak sih aku…"

"pinjem pr mu?"

_Jleb!_

Aku melongo mendengar kata-katanya.

_Ja-jadi di-dia….?_

Tanpa tahu malu(?), aku berteriak—seolah-olah aku mengeluarkan seluruh amarahku lewat teriakan itu.

"NAAATTTSSSSUUUU!"

~OoO~

Teng… Teng.. Teng…

Bunyi bel sekolah berbunyi, menandakan siswa-siswi harus masuk keruangan masing-masing.

Ruanganku adalah ruang XI-B, tempat anak-anak berwatak preman dan wajah rada psikopat, anak rajin tidak naik kelas dan sejenisnya, berada dalam satu kelas ini. Sebenarnya sih ya, tidak semua anak berwatak seperti itu. Contohnya, aku—Ya jelaslah, aku kan anak alim:p—.

"Ohayou, kodomo-tachi!"

"Ohayou, sensei!"

Aku menjawab sapaan guru itu dengan nada malas. Kejadian memalukan tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di otakku. Memalukan untukku ya, kalo Natsu itu gak bakal mungkin malu, dia kan muka badak.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Cheney-_san_, silahkan masuk."

Aku merasakan bangku ku sedikit bergoyang. Aku menoleh kearah teman sebangku ku, Juvia. Aku sedikit memajukan wajahku, agar aku bisa melihat ke wajahnya yang tertutup rambutnya itu.

Matanya sedikit membulat, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, keringat mengucur di dahinya, dan badannya menegang.

Kuedarkan pandanganku kearah yang lain. Semuanya biasa saja, kok. Tidak ada yang tidak memiliki reaksi seperti Juvia.

Uh-oh, atau jangan-jangan ini reaksi Juvia saat bertemu murid baru? Ah… Sepertinya, itu tidak mungkin.

"Ehem. Watashi wa Rogue Cheney desu. Hajimemashite."

Aku menatap sosok laki-laki berambut hitam pekat dengan mata berwarna merah yang hanya terlihat di sebelah kiri. Aku menatap laki-laki bernama Roger atau Boga(?) atau siapalah itu dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"_Hati-hati dengannya... Dia terlihat cukup berbahaya" _

Glek!

Aku meneguk ludahku begitu mendengar suara bisikan hantu(?) terdengar di telingaku.

"Cheney-_san_, silahkan duduk sebelah Blendy-_san_…" ucap guru sambil menunjuk kearah cewek berambut merah kepink-pinkan(?) itu. Orang yang bernama Boga(kurasa namanya dia lebih cocok seperti ini dibanding Roger) itu berjalan menuju cewek berambut merah kepink-pinkan, dengan langkah cool sehingga banyak cewek-cewek yang mimisan termasuk Sherry itu yang hanya terpisah dua bangku di belakangku.

Tanpa memperdulikan cewek-cewek pada mimisan dan akibatnya banjir darah, guru itu memberi tugas. Sialnya, yang paling menyebalkan adalah tugas itu sampai 5 halaman yang katanya sedikit. Belum ditambah soal dan jawaban panjang! Dasar guru aneh.

Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya ada seseorang yang menatapku dengan tatapan menusuk. Kutolehkan pandanganku kearah Juvia. Dia sedang mengerjakan soal dengan serius. Kutolehkan kearah Erza, si Ketua OSIS, sedang menulis di sebuah buku, entah apa soal tugas itu atau apa. Dan sekali lagi, aku tolehkan pandanganku ke arah Gray dan Natsu yang sibuk saling melempar deathglare.

_Siapa sih?_

~OoO~~Istirahat~OoO~

"Anak-anak, tugas kalian di buat di rumah. Besok dikumpulkan. Sekarang boleh istirahat.."

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega. Aku lega bukanlah karena tugasku sudah selesai. Aku lega karena…

"Waktunya makan!"

Natsu berteriak kencang tanpa memperdulikan tatapan teman-temannya itu. Entah kenapa wajahku memerah melihat dia berteriak.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu Lucy? Kamu sakit?"

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar sumber suara yang aku kenal.

"Sa-sakit? E-enggak kok, Erza... A-aku hanya melihat Natsu—Kyaa!"

Aku menutup mulutku sementara Erza hanya menatapku dibalik kacamatanya dengan geli sementara Juvia yang entah kapan didepanku hanya tersenyum.

"Ne, Lucy! Aku baru tau, kamu bisa jatuh cinta. Awalnya aku kira kamu benci banget sama Natsu karena bikin kamu basah kuyup, eh ternyata… Uh-oh, atau awalnya kamu benci sama Natsu lalu cinta ama dia… Ternyata benar, benci itu bisa berubah menjadi cinta... " goda Erza sambil menyentil jidatku.

"Hei!" ringisku sambil memegang jidatku yang disentil Erza.

"Bagaimana dengan Jellal, Erza?" tanya Juvia sambil memasang muka datar alanya.

"Eh, Jellal? Siapa Jellal?" tanyaku bingung begitu mendengar nama begitu asing di telingaku.

"Pacar Er— Auch! Sakit, Za!" ringis Juvia sambil memegang jidatnya yang barusan kulihat di sentil oleh Erza.

"Jangan gosip disini!" ucap Erza dengan nada marah. Juvia hanya tersenyum datar melihat tingkah Erza itu.

"Ya sudah. Kita makan dulu, yuk. Laper perutku nih…" selaku.

"Ayo!" jawab Erza paling semangat diantara kami. Gila, aku baru tau sifat Erza yang ke kanak-kanakkan itu. -_-

Aku hanya bisa sweatdrop dan jawdrop berjamaah melihat sifat Erza yang kelewat OOC itu sementara Juvia masih menampilkan wajah senyum datarnya. Kenapa dengan anak ini?

~OoO~Kantin~OoO~

Setelah kami memesan makanan di kantin, kami duduk di meja yang dekat jendela(dan katanya sih, meja incaran para orang populer).

Aku duduk di sebelah Erza sementara Juvia duduk di depanku. Keadaan diantara kami menjadi hening. Aduh, kok rasanya enggak enak begini ya...? Hm, lebih baik aku mencair keheningan itu.

"Ne, Juvia, Erza... aku punya usul, bagaimana kita membuat grup detektif khusus sekolah ini?" saranku dan berusaha mencairkan keheningan itu.

"Grup detektif?" tanya Juvia sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Yep. Grup detektif. Ada yang salah?" tanyaku mencoba mencari kesalahan.

"Tidak. Tapi apa tujuan membuat grup itu?" tanya Juvia.

"Tujuannya untuk memecahkan kasus lah… Bagaimana?" kataku.

"Apa nama grup detektif itu?" tanya Erza dengan mulai wajah tertarik.

"Hmm… Trio Detective?" usulku sambil menggarukkan kepalaku yang tidak gatal, bingung.

"Terlalu kampungan." Kata Erza dengan nada tegas.

"Bagaimana kalau Detective of Girl?" usul Erza.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. "Terlalu panjang…"

Suasana mendadak menjadi hening kembali. Semua sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hanya aku yang tidak. Aku hanya melihat ke jendela yang terpampang pemandangan lapangan hijau yang luas dan yang tadinya sepi mendadak ramai oleh cowok-cowok superganteng. Ya elah, pantes aja meja ini meja incaran…

_Natsu…._

Hanya kata-kata itu yang terbesit di pikiranku. Sial! Dan kalau andai kata aku suka, apa yang aku sukai? Tubuhnya yang berotot? Mungkin saja. Atau jangan-jangan otakku udah di dengkul, ya? Aduh, sepertinya aku harus mandi kembang tujuh rupa, biar tempat otakku seperti semula yaitu di kepala bagian dalam. *apa hubungannya-_-?*

"Ah, aku tau…" gumam Juvia yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan gak jelas itu. Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih padanya atas membuyarkan lamunanku yang gak jelas itu.

"Tau apa?" tanya Erza.

"Nama grup detektif yang cocok buat kita..."

"Lo aja kali gue enggak!"

"Udah diem, Za. Nah, Via... Beritahu apa grup detektif yang cocok buat kita-kita ini?" kataku yang menurutku fatal banget. Gimana gak fatal? Masa sih, ada anak yang berani bilang "_Udah diem, Za" _pada ERZA SCARLET*capslock jebol XD* ? Apalagi anak-anak preman mana berani mengatakan seperti itu.

"Bagaimana kalau..." Bibir Juvia melengkung keatas bertanda secercah harapan, eh salah, maksudnya ada ide terbesit di pikirannya.

"_Guardian Angel?_"

Mataku terbelalak kaget, mulutku menganga lebar. "_Guardian Angel_? Malaikat pelindung? Alasannya apa menurutmu?"

"Hmm… tidak ada alasan sih sebenarnya…" jawab Juvia sambil mengendikkan bahu.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. "Tidak ada alasan?"

Juvia mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Oke, tidak apa-apa. Btw, nama grupnya boleh juga tuh! Wokeh, jadi nama grup detektifnya _Guardian Angel_? Setuju?"

"Setuju!"

"Okay, mulai sekarang _we're Guardian Angel Detective! Are you ready for first case?_"

"Yeah!" jawabku dengan nada semangat.

Akhirnya grup detektif kami terbentuk dengan nama _Guardian Angel_ yang dipelopori Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet dan Juvia Lockser. Di akhir kata kami hanya tertawa riang(kecuali Juvia-_- dia hanya nyengir-nyengir saja) melihat grup kami sudah terbentuk layaknya Jepang masuk ASEAN. *woy, Jepang gak masuk ASEAN!*

Yeah, keren banget grup kami itu. Habis namanya "_Guardian Angel" _sih! Layaknya kita adalah seorang pahlawan wanita seperti Raden Ajeng Kartini, Christina Marthiahahu dan Cut Nyak Dien yang masuk dalam sebuah grup peperangan khusus wanita. *Woy!-_-*

"Hm... Kasus apa yang akan kita pecahkan dahulu?" tanyaku mengawali.

"Hmmm, aku rasa kita harus memecahkan misi yang ada kaitannya dengan Lisanna yang nyaris mati…"

~OoO~Unknown Place~OoO~

"Hee…? Mereka membuat grup detektif?"

"Benar! Dan mereka akan menghancurkan misi yang kita buat selama ini secara matang-matang..."

Sosok misterius itu tertawa dalam kegelapan, "Hahaha... Bisa apa mereka? Mereka kan hanya orang-orang yang bodoh yang tidak tau apa-apa… Jadi tak usah dipikirkan…"

"Oh ya, terimakasih atas infonya…"

"Sama-sama. Senang membantumu."

Satu sosok itu pergi. Sementara sosok yang satu lagi hanya terdiam lalu menggeram marah.

"Mereka mau menghancurkan misi yang _aku_ buat matang-matang? Tak akan kubiarkan kalian!"

~OoO~To Be Continiue~OoO~

Mika-chan: Yah~ Ceritanya To Be Continiue-_- Bikin penasaran aja, gak sih?

Erza: Woy, author bin sarap! Kenapa elo bikin gue jadi OOC?

Lucy: Gak kamu aja, Erza-_- Aku juga...

Juvia: Juvia akan membunuhmu!

Mika-chan: Gomenne... Maafkan kalau kalian jadi OOC banget. Soalnya saya suka banget sih ngeliat kalian OOC karena lucu. A-ano sebenernya aku itu salah satu fans kalian.

Lucy&Erza: AKU GAK MAU PUNYA FANS KAYAK KAMU!

Juvia: *sambil gigit sarung tangan* Juvia tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kamu mengambil Gray_-sama_!

Mika-chan: Iye, iye. What ever lah. Mari kita balas review dari para reader! :)

**Nacchan-droid**: "Hehehe… Iya.. Aku juga fans berat Lexie Xu! Waduh! Idenya kayaknya ketahuan, Nacchan! XD Hah... Tapi tidak apa-apa kok. ^_^ Sebenarnya Lisanna itu bisa dibilang hampir mirip Eliza. Tapi yah… Pokoknya masih rahasia deh, Nacchan! Gomenne watashi! Oh, maafkan saya kalau salah pen name… Biasalah, author yang satu ini tidak pernah teliti. Nah, Naachan sekarang udah update nih chapter 4 nya! Ditunggu chapter selanjutnya ya! Arigatou Review!"

**Erin. .9**: "Gomen banget buat Erin-chan, karena Lucy nya nongolnya dikit… Soalnya saya buatnya mungkin beberapa chapter itu POV orang tertentu. Namun yang akan paling sering saya buat POV Lucy, Natsu, Juvia, Gray, Erza, dan Jellal. Tapi tenang aja, ya, Erin-chan! :) Nanti saya akan memperbanyak Lucy dan Natsunya. Yang nguntit Juvia dan Gray itu saya, lho. Soalnya, saya penasaran ngeliat mereka berduaan naik sepeda! *PLAK!* Kekeke… Arigatou 'ganbatte' nya dan sekarang chap 4 nya udah update! Tunggu chapter selanjutnya! Dan arigatou lagi review!"

**Regina Mocha Leonarista**(chapter 2): "Udah keluar kok horornya waktu chapter 2 kalau gak salah.*ya ampun, cerita sendiri lupa-_-* Soal hubungan KCLH sama cerita horor itu sebenarnya ada. Tapi saya gak tau hubungannya apa. :/ *Plak* Kikiki, saya juga baru sadar permainan itu mirip permainan jelangkung. Thanks review."

**Regina Mocha Leonarista**(chapter 3): "Yang nguntit Juvia dan Gray itu saya, lho... O ya. Soal Pov Lucy ganti yang tiba-tiba ganti Juvia Pov itu, karena beberapa chapter itu ada memang saya sisipkan POV orang tertentu. Tapi saya akan memperbanyak Lucy Pov dan Natsu Pov! :) Udah lanjut! Tunggu chap selanjutnya. Trims review."

**Ellen**: "Hehehe, sebenarnya, saya baru pernah denger papan itu sejak baca novelnya. Iya, saya berpikir juga begitu, Ellen-chan. Kayak mirip permainan jelangkung. Udah lanjut, kok. Tunggu next chapter. Arigatou review."

Mika-chan: Selesai deh bales reviewnya! Oh ya, aku ulangi sekali lagi ya, cerita TSOB ini dalam beberapa chapter yang full/sebagian/seperempat/sepertiga/sepersatu(?) akan diisi dengan Pov entah itu Juvia POV atau Erza POV atau Jellal Pov atau Gray Pov atau Natsu Pov atau Lucy Pov. Karena saya sangat menyukai menggonta-ganti Pov chara. Tapiiii! Aku akan menetapkan, yang paling banyak keluar Pov nya adalah NALU! Okeeyyy? Biar gak ada yang protes atau apalah-_- Yosh! Kalau tidak mengerti dengan balasan review saya, silakan PM atau masukkan surat di kotak review.

Sekedar info, next chapter itu ada NALU nya! Dan chapter selanjutnya akan lebih serem lagi dan seperti biasa kurang greget-_- Jaa nee!

So, Review(criticism, suggestions or flame) please!


	5. Chapter 5: Perasaaan Suka dan Ketakutan!

"Halo?" terdengar suara seorang gadis.

"Ada orang disini?" tanya gadis itu di ruangan yang terang benderang yang banyak zat kimia serta alat-alat lain berada di atas meja tersusun rapi.

Tak ada yang merespon ucapan gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya diam lalu cemberut.

"Hei, jangan main-main dong… Katanya ada yang penting disini?" tanya gadis itu setengah berteriak.

Lagi-lagi tidak ada respon, hingga membuat gadis itu kesal dan jengkel.

'Mungkin dia hanya main-main saja!' batin orang itu. Tidak mau berlama-lama lagi, disana segera saja ia berjalan kearah sakelar lampu(untuk mematikan lampunya) lalu menggapai-gapai sakelar itu. Dan sekarang ruangan itu gelap gulita.

"Nah, uda…" seseorang telah membekap gadis itu dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kannya menekan belati di leher gadis itu. Tentu saja gadis itu syok. Bekapan gadis itu dilepasnya, namun belati itu masih menekan belati itu.

"Kamu mau apa…?" bisik gadis itu dengan suara gemetar.

"_Aku_ mau membunuh_mu_…."

.

**The School of Blood** © Saiya Mika-chan

Genre: **Humor**_**, Mystery, Romance, Tragedy, **__and__** Horror**_ Warning(!): OOC, Typo(s), Abal-abal, dan Garing. :p

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Pair: NaLu, GrUvia, and JeRza.

.

.

/\Happy Reading/\/\**NALU**!/\

.

Last Chapter:

"Okay, mulai sekarang we're Guardian Angel Detective! Are you ready for first case?"

"Yeah!"

.

"Hm…. Kasus apa yang akan kita pecahkan dahulu?"

"Hmmm, aku rasa kita harus memecahkan misi yang ada kaitannya dengan Lisanna yang nyaris mati…"

~OoO~

Chapter 5: Perasaan suka dan ketakutan!

.

Aku mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Sou—"

"Erza-_senpai_, Juvia-_senpai_!"

Aku menghentikan kata-kataku begitu seorang seorang gadis berambut merah kepink-pink datang kearah kami.

"Eh, ini siapa?" tanyaku bingung. Gadis berambut merah kepink-pink itu menoleh kearahku, lalu menatapku dengan senyuman manis di bibir.

"Eh? Lucy Heartfilia-_san_?"

Aku menggangguk pelan. "Kamu?"

"Oh, watashi wa Chelia Blendy desu. Hajimemashite."

Lagi-lagi, aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya yang manis itu.

"A-ano, Erza-senpai, Juvia-senpai, kalian dipanggil ke ruang OSIS." Kata Chelia.

"Ke Ruang OSIS? Lho, aku baru tau, Juvia juga OSIS."

Juvia menatapku datar. "Aku WaKa OSIS."

Mataku terbelalak kaget, mulutku menganga lebar. "WaKa OSIS?!"

Dia hanya mengangguk lalu dia meninggalkanku bersama Erza dan Chelia.

Menyendiri lagi... Menyendiri lagi... Di saat kau tinggalkan diriku pergi~(?)

Aku hanya menatap lapangan luas yang hijau—yang selalu dipenuhi cowok-cowok ganteng.

_Termasuk Natsu..._

Hyaaa! Kenapa selalu saja ada nama dia di pikiranku? Hyaaaa~~! Jangan bilang aku menyukainyaa!

"Hai."

Thank's god! Lamunanku membuyar oleh—

"Roger?" ucapku kaget. Orang berambut hitam bermata berwarna merah itu tersenyum lembut kearahku. Hingga hampir saja aku meleleh.

"Rogue desu." Katanya masih dengan senyum lembutnya.

Aku hanya tersipu-sipu.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan sendiri disini? Kemana Juvia dan gadis merah itu?" tanya Rogue.

Aku tersentak kaget. Darimana dia mengetahui nama Juvia sementara nama Erza tidak?

Aku tersenyum kearahnya, "Gadis berambut merah itu namanya Erza... Mereka sedang ke ruang OSIS."

Rogue mengangguk lalu TERSENYUM padaku. Dia sangat TAMPAN! Kyaaaa!

Astaga! Apa yang aku pikirkan?! Kenapa aku bisa berpikiran itu?! Dia kan baru beberapa jam disini?! Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya!? Apa ini yang namanya cinta pandangan pertama?!

_Natsu..._

Kyaaa! Nama itu lagi! Sial!

Daripada aku memikirkan hal tidak jelas itu, lebih baik aku memfokuskan apa yang harus kulakukan. Oh, ya... Aku mau melakukan apa ya? Oh iya!

"Ne, Rogue-san... Apakah kamu mengenal Juvia?" tanyaku dengan nada hati-hati.

"tentu saja. Dia sahabatku saat kecil."

Entah kenapa jantungku rasanya seperti ditusuk dari belakang. Rasanya dadaku perih mendengar ucapan Rogue itu.

"Lucy-senpai!"

Aku menoleh kearah suara manis seperti gula itu.

"Chelia?" tanyaku bingung. "Erza dan Juvianya?"

Chelia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "mereka masih rapat. Lucy-senpai, tolong bantu aku mencari kakak!"

Aku mengangguk kepalaku, "kakakmu siapa namanya?"

"Sherry Blendy..."

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapannya itu. Bagaimana tidak, aku baru tau kalau Sherry memiliki seorang adik dan dia adalah Chelia.

_Deg_!

Ugh… Dadaku sakit… Seperti mendapatkan _bad feeling_ lagi seperti waktu kejadian Lisanna.

Bagaimana… kalau Shery..!? Bagaimana kalau dia…!?

Aku pun diam sejenak. Berusaha menenangkan pikiranku yang masih dipenuhi emosi dan ketakutan.

"Sherry pertama kali dimana?" tanyaku.

"Dia pertama di perpustakaan bersamaku, senpai. Terus, beberapa saat kemudian dia pergi meninggalkanku karena ada urusan penting di lab dan katanya akan kembali. Tapi, dia tidak kembali, senpai... Aku takut dia... Senpai, tolong cari dia... Onegai! "

Ugh! Perasaan ini lagi!

Aku menatap Chelia yang sudah menangis karena terlarut dalam ketakutan. Aku memegang kedua pundaknya lalu tersenyum kearahnya.

"Tenang, pasti Sherry baik-baik saja. Ya sudah, senpai cari dulu, yah." Kataku menenangkannya. Chelia mengangguk-angguk lalu berhenti menangis.

"Hati-hati, senpai..."

Aku tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Chelia yang kini sudah tenang dan mungkin sudah ceria kembali.

Jadi aku harus fokus dulu. Tadi, Chelia bilang Sherry ke lab ya? Humm, berarti aku akan mencarinya ke ruang lab dahulu.

"Yo, Luce!"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, dan mendapati sosok laki-laki berambut pink yang tidak lain adalah Natsu.

Tiba-tiba saja, akal sehatku mengambil alih seluruh badanku. Tangan kananku menarik tangan Natsu yang kekar itu.

Aduh kok jadi deg-degan ya?

"Natsu, temani aku ke ruang laboratorium.." pintaku dengan nada memelas lalu melepaskan pegangan yang ada di tangannya.

"Ih, ke ruang lab. Gak ah! Aku gak suka sama bau zat-zat kimia yang iuh-iuh itu." Tolaknya sambil membuang muka.

Aku memasang wajah puppye eyes kearahnya. "Ayolah, Natsu~ Temani aku kesana… Aku punya firasat jelek nih disana…"

Tiba-tiba saja, cowok itu menarikku, dan membuatku hampir saja jatuh terjungkal kedepan. Kenapa sih cowok ini nariknya tiba-tiba?

"Ternyata, enggak aku saja yang merasakan firasat jelek yang menghantuiku daritadi."

Kami berjalan ke ruang laboratorium yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kantin sekolah.

Semakin lama, perasaan itu semakin mencekikku saat aku berada di depan ruang laboratorium itu tampak gelap.

Saat kami membuka pintu, suasana begitu tenang dan sunyi, hanya bunyi derikan daun pintu yang memecah keheningan. Kami melangkah ke dalam laboratorium perlahan-lahan, namun suara langkah kami terdengar begitu keras dalam kesenyian itu. Dan tiba-tiba saja lampu laboratorium menyala.

"Kya!" jeritku sambil menoleh kearah sakelar lampu.

"Eh, maaf-maaf menganggetkanmu." Ucap Natsu yang ternyata menyalakan laboratorium itu. Aku hanya mendengus lalu menatap daerah laboratorium itu.

"Sherry?" panggilku hati-hati. "kamu ada di dalam?"

Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Sherry pernah datang kemari. Semuanya berada di tempatnya. Tak ada bekas-bekas pengamukan atau semacamnya disini.

Oke, kecemasanku mulai berlebihan sekarang.

Kulewati lemari kaca yang ada di gunakan untuk menyimpan gulungan tabel unsur-unsur kimia dan sejenisnya. Awalnya aku tidak begitu memperhatikan, tapi lalu tiba-tiba saja sepatuku terasa lengket. Aku langsut menunduk.

Dan melihat genangan darah yang terasa kental.

Aku menoleh ke dalam lemari kaca lalu memperhatikannya dengan teliti. Di dalamnya, tampak wajah seorang gadis yang rusak karena dipenuhi goresan-goresan yang meneteskan darah.

Karena tak kuat karena tekanan gadis itu, aku pun menjerit sekeras-kerasnya.

Gadis itu adalah Sherry.

~OoO~Normal Pov~OoO~

Natsu langsung menoleh serentak melihat Lucy-nya*dibakar Natsu* jejeritan. Natsu menghampiri Lucy lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Berusaha menenangkannya walaupun hanya dengan pelukan(?).

"Luce, tenanglah… Tenang… aku ada disini…" ucap Natsu sambil mengelus-elus rambut blonde Lucy.

"hiks, hiks, Natsu… Bawa aku pergi dari ruang lab ini... Onegai…" pinta Lucy dengan sesenggukan di pelukan Natsu.

Entah karena perasaan kasihan atau yang lain(yang pasti tidak akan dimengerti Natsu-_-) ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu membawa Lucy keluar dari laboratorium.

Betapa terkejutnya Natsu dan Lucy, melihat 4 orang yang menunggu di depan laboratorium dengan wajah cemas.

"Kalian!" seru Lucy lirih.

"Lucy, daijobu desuka?" tanya Juvia sambil memegang pundak Lucy dengan wajah khawatir. Lucy mengangguk dan tangisannya pecah kembali mengingat apa yang ia lihat tadi.

Kulit wajah Sherry yang pucat bagaikan pualam di balik pintu kaca, begitu kontras dengan goresan-goresan berwarna merah yang menghiasinya*emangnya hiasan?-_-*.

"Gray, Jellal! Bantu aku didalam!" pinta Natsu dengan wajah bak kapten. Gray dan Jellal mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam bersama Natsu. Sementara Erza, dan Juvia masih menenangkan Lucy yang ketakutan.

"Lucy, jangan menangis lagi…" hibur Erza dengan nada lirih.

"A-aku tak tau, tiba-tiba saja aku menangis…" jawab Lucy sesenggukan.

"Berarti kamu ketakutan, Lucy." Sela Juvia sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Lucy.

"Kita bagi tugas, aku akan memanggil Pak Makarov dan beberapa guru! Sementara kamu Juvia, kamu telpon para medis sambil menjaga Lucy. Cepat!" titah Erza.

Juvia mengangguk. Mereka langsung melakukan tugas masing-masing.

~Inside Laboratorium~

"Astaga! Sherry!" seru Gray melihat keadaan Sherry yang masih berada di dalam lemari kaca.

Jellal melepaskan ganjalan di pegangan lemari dan membukanya. Seketika itu juga tubuh Sherry langsung terkulai menimpanya. Dengan cekatan Jellal membaringkan Sherry di lantai. Dalam posisi itu, Gray, Natsu dan Jellal dan mungkin juga para pembaca, bisa melihat bagaimana sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi horesan yang sama dengan goresan di wajahnya. Di dekat lambungnya, tertancap pisau yang menjadi penyebab semua luka itu.

"Tusukan itu tidak mengakibatkan kerusakan pada organ dalam, namun seandainya kamu telat menemukannya, bisa dipastikan Sherry bakal mati kehabisan darah." Jelas Jellal sambil menatap sekujur tubuh Sherry dengan seksama.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Chelia? Apa kita memberitahukannya?" tanya Gray.

"Tidak ada cara lain selain menjawab _ya._" Jawab Jellal sambil melirik beberapa guru—Aries, Loke, Igneel, Grandine(naga versi manusiaXD), Charle dan Happy serta kepsek yang kita kenal Pak Makarov(?) datang.

~OoO~/\**Lucy Pov** /\~OoO~

Ketakutanku mulai berkurang begitu Natsu dan yang lainnya keluar dari lab. Ketakutanku digantikan rasa lega yang mendalam(?) begitu Natsu keluar.

"Natsu!" panggilku. Aku menghampirinya.

"Hei, Luce!" sahut Natsu sambil nyengir-nyengir.

Aku menghentikan langkahku begitu aku berada di depan Natsu.

Sambil tersipu-sipu aku berkata, "Sepertinya aku menyukaimu, Natsu."

~To Be Continiue~

Mika-chan: "hahahah! XD ceritanya semakin gaje ya, minna?"

Erza: "betchul! Makin gaje ni ceritanya."

Gray: "a… cie… cie… sepertinya baru ada yang ngaku tuh akhirnya.." *lirik-lirik Lucy nista*

Lucy: "Heh? Kapan aku ngaku?"

Gray: "ituu… Yang 'Sepertinya aku menyukaimu, Natsu.'!"

Erza: "hentikan gray. Lebih baik kita balas review saja."

Erin. .9: "Yeaah… Rogue memang mencurigakan! :D Tebakan anda memang tepat! Hahaha~ Maunya saya seperti itu… Tapi, si Erza tuh yang gak setuju. Jadinya Guardian Angel deh-_-. Benarkah ceritanya mulai menegangkan? Yes! Tambah semangat buat cerita! ^_^ Natsu mah, emang O'on. Minjem pr aja sampai segitunya.. -_- Thanks reviewnya~"

Kurotori Rei: "Arigatou untuk datang mereview! ^_^ Ma-masa sih ceritanya? Orang misteriusnya mungkin bisa jadi murid barunya... Tapi rahasia dulu yaa~~ Erza punya pacar namanya Jel—*di tampar Erza* Arigatou Fave and Follow and Reviewnya. :)"

Rukami Aiko: "Uoohh? Pendek? Waduuhhh! Gomen buat Ruka-san….. Habisnya… Chap kemarin pendek gara-gara pemantapan itu lho… Dan mungkin juga sekarang pendek, karena baru selesai pemantapan. So, ruwet pikirannya gitu. Oke, next chap akan saya buat sepanjang muungggkkiiiiiiinnnn! Arigatou review. ^_^"

Minna SasuSaku: "Ma-masak ceritanya keren? Makasi pujiannya. Jadi tersipu-sipu, nih…! :$ Khekhekhe, Tri Kroco-Kroco Gila? O_O Kayaknya keren tuh! #plak Arigatou review!"

Ellen: "Horornya udah mulai kerasa ya? Jadi semangat buat next chapter nya. Juvia memang OOC(banget). Iya, biasanya Juvia yang ngejar Gray. Tapi, di cerita saya, itu kebalikannya. Kayak Edolas jadinya… X) Hehehe... Gray emang manja buanget sama Juvia di cerita ini. Yosh! Arigatou Review!"

Erza: "hm... hm... Kasihan Gray dibilang manja sama salah satu reader."

Gray: "aku lebih kasian sama Mika-chan gara-gara kamu tampar dia!" *lirik-lirik Mika-chan nista*

Erza: "biarin. Salah sendiri bilang aku pacarnya JELLAL!"

Unkown place...

Jellal: hatchim!

Meredy: eh? Jellal, kamu pilek?

Jellal: mungkin iya. Soalnya ada ngetik namaku dengan capslock jebol.

Ultear: berkah kali, Jel!

Kembali lagi ke curcol(?)

Mika-chan: Sepertinya curcolnya sampai disini saja. Ingat! Tunggu kelanjutan chapnya, ya! Ne, ne. Aku punya pertanyaan!

NALU nya disini dah kerasa belum? Romancenya udah kerasa? Btw, di sekolah ini kira-kira harus ada yang mati gak? Kira-kira berapa orang?

Sekedar spoiler next chapter, yaitu chapter 6: Penyelidikan Pertama GA!

Menceritakan tentang grup detective yang baru-baru ini dibuat oleh Lucy, Erza, dan Juvia. Mereka akan menyelidik tentang kasus yang ada kaitannya Lisanna dan Sherry itu secara diam-diam.

Cerita genre misterinya akan dimulai next chapter! :)

Review Please!


End file.
